A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of user interfaces for an electronic device having a screen.
B. Related Art
Time Warner Corporation field tested a prototype system called FSN, documented in "Technology Ready for Prime Time", TIME (Domestic), 12/26/94, vol. 144, #26 and on the worldwide web at http://pathfinder.com/@@6J510gcAT1QAg1yH/Corp/divisions/fsn/0O. This system featured a rotating menu with buttons that moved past the cursor.